Chef
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Harold, il a un peu bu et se retrouve nu à présider la grande salle sans trop savoir pourquoi...


Par les nombreux restes qui trainaient sur le sol, on pouvait admettre sans se tromper qu'une fête s'était tenue là. Et à en juger par la nourriture présente sur le sol et l'abondance d'objets incongrus l'accompagnant, la soirée avait dû bien s'arroser. En ces temps rudes où le froid était le pire ennemi de l'homme et la nourriture, une denrée rare, la préservation des provisions jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver était une priorité. Alors pour qu'une quantité aussi importante en soit gaspillée, c'était sûrement en l'honneur de quelqu'un d'un peu particulier. Et effectivement, aujourd'hui était la date d'anniversaire du chef de Beurk, Harold Haddock troisième du nom, qui avait atteint l'âge mûr de 21 ans.

Et l'occasion avait en effet laissé place à un peu de laisser-aller... La fête avait pourtant démarré gentiment. Les beurkiens avaient bu en l'honneur de leur chef, trinquant à tout va avant de chanter à tue-tête un vieil hymne norrois. Le banquet s'était par la suite bien déroulé dans l'ensemble, les villageois avaient mangé à leur faim et bu plus que de raison, riant très fort aux blagues de leurs voisins de tables toujours dans une ambiance conviviale. Mais ça c'était jusqu'à ce que que Kognedur et Kranedur démarrent une bataille de nourriture géante dans la Grande salle. S'en était suivi des défis lancés entre clans, relançant les hostilités entre les familles Hofferson et Jorgenson. Le reste, Harold ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Il se rappelait vaguement une sorte de tournoi improvisé entre les clans qu'il avait tenté de contenir en vain. Gueulfor lui avait conseillé de se détendre et de boire un verre à la place, ce qu'il avait fait. Il en avait même pris plusieurs mais il ignorait combien exactement.

Et il se tenait là, debout, le dos droit devant cette table surélevée d'où il présidait le Hall des Jarlal vide, entièrement nu.

Il ne savait plus trop bien comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait un long discours à donner le lendemain et il semblait se souvenir d'une astuce dont on lui avait parlé pour ne plus avoir peur de prendre la parole devant les autres. Il fallait s'imaginer nu devant l'assemblée... ou bien alors c'était l'inverse ? Il ne se souvenait plus bien.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva Astrid, pénétrant dans la salle, paniquée. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

« Harold ! » s'écria-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

L'intéressé releva alors la tête, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Il plissa les yeux à la vision de la blonde, il reconnut néanmoins qu'il s'agissait d'Astrid.

« Aaah... saluut Astriiid... Astrid, saluuut ! » parvint-il à articuler.

« Harold ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ?! Tu es complètement nu ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, se précipitant pour le rejoindre. « Quelqu'un pourrait te voir ! »

Il se redressa alors, le torse bombé, et déclara les mains en l'air :

« Je m'prépare pour mon discours ! »

La jeune femme se stoppa alors devant lui, croisant les bras, un sourire en coin.

« Ah oui, je vois ça. Et qui t'as mis dans la tête que le faire nu pourrait t'aider ? »

« Krane. »

« Comme c'est étonnant... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'apprêtant à monter sur l'estrade pour venir le chercher quand il la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Attends, je m'entraîne pour mon dis -hic- cours »

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais le voir comme ça la faisait trop rire pour qu'elle l'en empêche.

Il pointa alors du doigt le fond de la grande salle, et positionna son autre main sur sa hanche.

« Peuple de Beurk ! Votre chef a quelque chose d'important à... vous annoncer, c'est ça... vous annoncer. Mais avant ça, je voulais tous vous remercier, oui tous... pour cette grande fête d'anniversaire ! C'est vrai que les provisions d'hiver n'étaient déjà pas très grandes mais là... bah là... ça va être compliqué... c'est ce dont je voulais vous parler en fait... les dragons sont plus nombreux mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils font leur travail ! Il faut les envoyer travailler ! Vous êtes d'accord, oui ? » il se stoppa, la mine confuse, et se tourna vers Astrid.

« Alors c'était comment ? »

Astrid se pinça les lèvres.

« C'était pas bon hein... »

« Harold... »

« Je ne serais jamais comme lui... »

Sa voix se brisa, il se laissa tomber sur la table avant d'ajouter « Je te l'avais bien dit, fils ! » en imitant la voix de son père.

Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lise en lui. On entendit pourtant à ce moment là ce qui semblait être un reniflement.

Astrid réalisa à cet instant que l'alcool faisait ressortir en lui bien plus de choses qu'elle n'aurait voulu en savoir. Elle prit pied sur l'estrade et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, le regard triste.

« Il me manque Astrid... »

« Je sais Harold, je sais.. Il me manque à moi aussi. »

Elle détacha la fourrure qu'elle portait et vint se placer derrière lui pour la déposer sur son dos. Elle l'entoura ensuite de ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle avant de soupirer :

« Mais on n'attend pas de toi que tu deviennes ton père. »

Un sanglot échappa alors au jeune garçon et il se mit à pleurer. Astrid soutint ses soubresauts du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle savait qu'Harold avait besoin d'évacuer. Depuis qu'il était chef, il avait toujours fait bonne figure devant le village mais avec elle c'était plus dur de se contenir. Même devant sa mère, il n'osait pas pleurer. Et puis Astrid avait toujours été présente pour lui et elle était encore là, en ce moment même.

La mort de Stoïck était une épreuve auquel son fils n'avait pas été préparé, faisant de lui un chef prématuré alors que le souhait de son père était justement de le former petit à petit à son futur rôle pour que la transition se fasse naturellement. Ce fut brutal. Toutes ses responsabilités lui étaient rapidement retombées sur les épaules, à commencer par la reconstruction de Beurk après que celle-ci eut été recouverte de glace. On l'avait aussi très vite sollicité sur ses projets futurs, comment il voulait diriger le village, la façon dont il rythmerait la vie des beurkiens, ce genre de choses. Il avait résumé sa pensée très simplement : poursuivre le chemin qu'il avait entamé avec son père et faire de la coexistence pacifique entre dragons et vikings une priorité. Sa mère l'avait suivi dans ce sens et elle avait consacré l'année qui venait de s'écouler à les former au sauvetage de dragons. Elle les accompagnait dans chacun de leurs raids mais bientôt, elle les laisserait se débrouiller seuls. Le danger de ces missions furtives sur les navires des chasseurs était réel. C'est pourquoi Harold avait commencé à fabriquer des combinaisons de vol en écailles de dragons pour tous les dragonniers.

Alors oui, le chef était fatigué. Il n'avait pas eu un moment pour souffler à dire vrai. Avec tant de choses à faire, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, mais pour autant, il ne cessait de se comparer à son paternel, lui qui était un chef si génial, si brave, si dévoué... Harold doutait sérieusement de ses capacités en tant que chef et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, au fond, c'étaient que les choses ne changent pas. Que Krokmou et lui continuent de voler par delà l'horizon pour explorer les îles non découvertes au-delà de l'archipel et ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Pourtant, Astrid savait que ramener tous les dragons qu'ils sauvaient sur Beurk leur poserait rapidement quelques problèmes. Mais elle voulait qu'Harold en prenne conscience seul. Pour l'heure, il était temps de le ramener chez lui.

« Allez, chef. On y va. »

« Attends... A-Astrid, il est où Krokmou ? »

La blonde esquissa un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit sûrement t'attendre sagement au pied de ton lit. »

Elle aida le jeune garçon à se relever et le prit sous son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Elle prit soin de faire en sorte qu'il ne perde pas la fourrure qu'il avait sur lui sur la route jusque sa hutte. Arrivés chez lui, Astrid l'aida à monter les escaliers et l'habilla d'une tunique avant de le mettre au lit.

« Merci » dit-il dans un murmure.

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, la blonde lui embrassa la tempe. Elle allait partir quand celui-ci lui prit la main.

« Astrid... »

« Oui ? »

Les yeux à demi-ouverts, il chuchota :

« Reste »

Le visage d'Astrid se tendit. Ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble auparavant. En tous cas pas de cette façon. Elle devait lui dire non mais le voir aussi vulnérable et suppliant, la fit douter.

« S'il te plaît » chuchota-t-il en venant lui caresser la joue.

Ce dernier geste la décida. Elle retira sa jupe et ses bottes et prit place sous les couvertures. Harold l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, comme si elle était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se rattacher. Le frond collé au sien, elle caressa ses cheveux comme une mère le ferait pour rassurer son enfant. Leur paupières se firent soudain plus lourdes. Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'intimité du petit lit d'Harold, ils s'endormirent.

Astrid était sa force. Et grâce à elle, demain serait un jour nouveau.


End file.
